Not So Grown Up
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: Ira Higgins, the daughter of Marcus Higgins. After being forced to spend the summer with him while her mom is in New York, her summer suddenly doesn't seem so fun anymore. That is until she and her uncle have to spend 4th of July weekend at a lake house with her family. Maybe her summer won't be so bad after all. And maybe, she'll develop a crush along the way. Greg/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ira's POV

"But Mom! I don't wanna spend the Summer with him!" I whine as my mom packs her bags. She is going to New York for a business trip and decided to ship me off to my dad's house. "Oh quiet whining Ira. It will be fine," My mom waves me off, not even looking up at me. "Why can't I go with you to New York?" I ask, still not wanting to go to my dad's house. "I'm sorry sweetie, adults only, but you'll have a blast with your father!" She says, still not looking at me. "But-" "Ira Christine Higgins you will be spending the summer with your father and that is final! Go start packing you leave tomorrow," She orders, finally looking up at me.

I scream in frustration and stomp off to my room, angrily throwing things into my suitcase. It's not that I don't like my dad, I love him, but hanging out at his place listening to him bring home tons of different girls every night does not sound like fun to me. Plus, I was supposed to go on a date with Michael Rodgers, the cutest boy at my school in a week, and now I have to cancel. This sucks!

"Ira! Come down here, your father is here!" I groan and press my pillow over my ears, trying to fall back asleep. "Ira Christine come down here now!" I groan again, hopping up and trudging down stairs. "Hey home slice! What's happening?" My dad greets me, pulling me into a hug and ruffling my hair. "Nothing much. Just hanging," I laugh, hugging him back. "Ready to go?" He asks and I sigh, nodding. "Yeah, let's go." I hug mom goodbye, and hop into Marcus' car. We get to his house and he orders a pizza, before telling me he has to go, and he'll be back later tonight. He does come back, but not alone.

He stumbles into the house with some sleazy blonde hanging off of him. Disgusted, I lock myself in my room and put my headphones in, blaring the music so I don't hear anything. This is going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Recap: He stumbles into the house with some sleazy blonde hanging off of him. Disgusted, I lock myself in my room and put my headphones in, blaring the music so I don't hear anything. This is going to be a long summer _

Ira's POV

I've been with Marcus for a month. I think I'm about to go insane! Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but staying with him has forced me to hear things 14 year olds shouldn't hear. There are some nights though, that he doesn't bring anyone home, and we watch movies while eating junk food all night. Those have been the best parts of my summer so far.

I walk into the kitchen to find Marcus sitting at the table with his head in his hands. A brunette runs out of the house, but not before giving Marcus a dirty look. I guess he didn't satisfy her needs. Ew. "Hey Dad, what's wrong?" I ask and he sighs, looking up at me. "The coach is dead," He mutters and I gasp. Coach Buzzer was Marcus' old basketball coach. I met him once; he was a very nice man. My mom used to tell me stories about how she would tag along to Marcus' basketball practices and sometimes the coach would let her play too. They've known each other practically their whole lives, and where childhood sweethearts, but it didn't work out and they got divorced when I was 7. They're still really close though.

"I'm so sorry," I say and he nods. "The funeral is tomorrow, we're gonna drive up there, if that's ok with you," He says and I nod. "Yeah, of course. That's fine," I say and he smiles at me, before trudging off to his room. I change and throw my blue hair up into a messy bun, before sitting on my bed and pulling out my Kindle to read. A little while later, Marcus knocks on my door. "Hey kiddo, we're gonna stay the weekend at the lake with my buddies ok?" "Yeah, that's fine," I say and he smiles at me, before leaving.

I quickly pack my bags and walk out to the door. "Ready to leave?" He asks and I nod. The drive is silent for the most part, and when we get to a motel, Marcus goes straight to sleep, over the blankets and in his clothes. He's really taking this hard. I look around the room at the pale white walls that are chipped and dirty. The carpet is an ugly rusted red color and it feels grimy under my bare feet. Disgusted, I quickly change and hop into bed, to find that the sheets are sticky and uncomfortable. This is gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: "Ready to leave?" He asks and I nod. The drive is silent for the most part, and when we get to a motel, Marcus goes straight to sleep, over the blankets and in his clothes. He's really taking this hard. I look around the room at the pale white walls that are chipped and dirty. The carpet is an ugly rusted red color and it feels grimy under my bare feet. Disgusted, I quickly change and hop into bed, to find that the sheets are sticky and uncomfortable. This is gonna be a long night. _

Ira's POV

The next day, I take a quick shower in the almost lukewarm water that the disgusting motel has to offer, and then get dressed and ready for the coach's funeral. We drive to the church and I follow behind Marcus to where his friends are. "No cellphones!" A guy with short black hair orders to a kid about my age. "No phones? I'm outta here!" Marcus exclaims and I mentally face palm. "Higgie!" The guy with black hair and a black man approach us. "Who's ready to get their funeral on?" He sings and this time I actually face palm. "I'm sorry death makes me weird," He says and I roll my eyes. "No kidding. Dial it down," I say and the two man look at me.

"I'm Ira, I'm staying with Marcus for the summer," I explain and they look at me worriedly. "I'm his daughter," I add and they raise their eyebrows. "You had a daughter? Since when? Do you know who the mom is?" They ask and my dad rolls his eyes. "Yes, calm down. I know who the mom is. It's Emily. We sorta eloped a little after Lenny got married and never told anyone, but we're divorced now. Ira is staying with my while Em is in New York for work," Marcus explains and the two men raise their examine me. "You look just like your mom, except for your blue hair of course, and your blue eyes," The man with black hair says. "I'm Lenny Feder," He introduces himself and shakes me hand.

"Ira Higgins," I reintroduce myself and shake the black man's hand. "I'm Kurt McKenzie. My daughter Charlotte is over there, she's younger than you, but I figured you'd rather hang out with her then my son who is about your age," He winks and I smile, thanking him, before walking away. "Oh and Dad, dial it down," I remind him and he rolls his eyes, waving me off as a man in a cadillac rolls up. "Hi, I'm Ira. Your dad told me to come over and talk to you," I say, smiling at the girl in front of me. "Oh, I'm Charlotte, it's nice to meet you!" She says, giggling. "Sup, I'm Andre." I look up to see a boy about my age standing behind Charlotte. This must be her brother. "Ira, it's nice to meet you," I say, shaking his hand and he smiles at me.

The funeral itself is sad and I feel bad for saying this, but boring. Especially when Marcus' friend Rob started singing an opera song. I almost fell asleep. Key word almost. I was about to when my dad leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Make a buzzer noise on three," He says and I snicker, nodding. He counts down and Rob ends his song, giving us the opportunity to make the buzzer noise. "Oh grow up will you! It's a funeral!" Rob growls as everyone laughs. "Aw! Don't get so mad Robbie!" Lenny laughs. After the service, we all went outside for food and I grabbed a slice of cake and some chips, before sitting down beside Charlotte. She's talking to a girl her age, who no offense to her, is really chubby. "Ira, this is Donna. She's Eric Lamonsoff's daughter," She explains and I shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Ira, Marcus' daughter. Sorry, I don't know who your dad is," I smile apologetically and she smiles back.

"That's ok. He's that guy over there." She points to a chubby man with a beard. "Oh and that's my little brother Bean!" I watch as a little boy runs up to a blonde woman. "Mommy I want some milk!" The woman smiles and says something to him, before pulling him to her and breast feeding him. I'm shocked, but can't find the power to look away. "Your son is, cute. how old is he?" A woman with dark hair asks, covering a little girl's eyes. "48 months," Eric answers and Kurt frowns. "That's four," He says and Eric nods, sighing. "Yeah."

"Ok then," I say and turn back to Charlotte, only to find Donna gone. I look up again and find her eating a piece of cake with her hands. "Sweetie, could you use a fork please!" The blonde woman asks and for some reason this makes Donna mad. "No no no no!" She screams, as she crushes the cake with her hand and throws it on the ground. Well ok then.

"Don't look now but you have an admirer," Charlotte says, smirking at me and I frown, looking over to where a cute boy with dark curly hair is sitting. He is indeed looking at me and when he sees that I noticed, he quickly looks down at his gameboy, slightly blushing. "Aw! He totally likes you!" Charlie gushes and I roll my eyes. "Maybe, but it's not like it matters right? I doubt he'd make a move," I say and she shrugs, smiling deviously. "You never know," She smirks, before getting up and walking over to her brother.

I sigh and walk over to where my dad is sitting with Lenny, Eric, and Kurt. "So, what do we think about Rob's lady?" Lenny asks and I frown. "Who's Rob's lady?" I ask, looking around until my eyes land on Rob, who is massaging an old woman's feet. "Ew! That woman is like 30 years older than him!" I shriek, disgusted and the guys all laugh. "Well we know what Ira thinks," My dad smirks and I roll my eyes at him. They all start making jokes about the girl and I get bored, so I wander away. "Uh hey, I'm Greg." I turn around to see the cute boy from earlier. "Ira, nice to meet you. I'm guessing your Lenny's son?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, and you are, um, I don't know," He says sheepishly and I get the feeling that he's not normally this nervous. "I'm Marcus' daughter," I tell him and he nods, looking at the ground. "Um, I guess I'll see you around," He says, before rushing off. Hmm, that was weird. He gives off the stuck up rich kid vibe, but that was anything but that vibe. "Ok so now I have proof that Greg likes you!" Charlotte suddenly appears beside me out of nowhere. I let out a small scream and place my hand over my heart. "Jesus Charlie don't do that to me ever again!" She giggles and shrugs. "Sorry, but like I said, I have proof!" "Oh, please enlighten me oh wise one," I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Greg is a stuck up snotty kid, but when he was talking to you, he was nervous and flustered! That totally spells out love!" She gushes and I laugh. "I'm guessing you like Twilight?" I ask and she frowns. "How'd you know?" She asks and I laugh. "Wild guess. Come on, I think we're about to leave." I hop into my car with my dad and we drive to the lake house. "Hey Dad, what are Lenny's kids names? I already know Greg, but what about the other two?" I ask and my dad glances over at me. "Um, Keithie and Becky I think," He says and I nod. "We're here," He says and I gape at a beautiful lake house. This weekend is going to be amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Recap: "We're here," He says and I gape at a beautiful lake house. This weekend is going to be amazing!_

Ira's POV

"Hey look! Rob's car is a midget too!" I shout, earning a glare from Rob. My dad laughs and high fives me, also earning a glare. "Daddy, what's that thing up there?" Becky asks Lenny, pointing to the electric thingy that gets rid of moths. "That takes care of the moths sweetie," Lenny says and Becky frowns. "How? Where do they go?" She asks just as my dad walks by. "Hell," He says and I gasp, slapping him on the back of the head. "Oh I'm sorry not hell Mexico." "Nice save," I mutter sarcastically and he grins at me.

"No no it's just giving them electric shocks so they fall asleep, electrically," Lenny says nervously and Becky frowns. "Daddy they're dying!" She cries. "It's killing them?" Donna and Lottie ask in unison and I furrow my eyebrows. "You didn't know that?" I ask Lottie quietly and she shakes her head. "No no! It's not killing them!" Lenny tries to cover up, right when another moth hits it. "Daddy no!" Becky screams and Lenny runs up unplugging the machine. "No it's fine see! Oh looks like he's still asleep," Lenny smiles at his daughter as he tosses a dead moth into the air. Ew.

"Dad it's dead," Greg deadpans, only to be pinched by his mom. "Ooh a porch swing! Don't hold me back I know where I'm gonna be this weekend!" Mama says, literally pushing poor Keithie down and stepping on the moth. "Now it's dead," Lenny sighs and Rob runs forward, opening the doors. "Welcome back to 1978!" He says and I look around in awe. This place is beautiful! "Ooh an organ!" Donna and Bean run up to it, but Donna pushes Bean away and starts banging on it. "Honey don't do that! It might break!" Sally says, running up to her, but she ignores her. "But it's fun playing it like this," Donna says, before banging on it again. "Ok everyone, I have already placed us all in rooms. I've reserved the room with the waterbed for Gloria and I," He says and Gloria steps forward. "Ooh you're gonna do the backstroke tonight!" She says and I scrunch up my face, disgusted. I did not need to hear that. "Can I go swimming with you guys tonight?" Donna asks, running forward. "Oh no, I didn't mean that we were actually going swimming dear. What I meant was-" "No please don't explain it!" I beg as Sally places her hands over her daughters ears. "Yes, I don't think we need to know what you meant. I don't even know what you meant," She says nervously and my dad speaks up. "Oh, I know what she meant." We both make gagging noises and Rob huffs.

"Well why don't you give us a tour Rob!" He starts showing us around the house, reaching a big room. "Well here it is, the master bedroom." "I think Lenny should have that room," Eric says and Roxanne starts to walk forward, when Lenny calls her back and tells the kids to have the room. They all run in and Greg and Keithie examine the t.v. "Dad, what's this thing on the back of the t.v.?" Greg asks and I roll my eyes. "That's the rest of the t.v. moron," I say and he glares at me. "They didn't always have flat screens back in the day," Lenny says. "That is some stone age shiznit!" Keithie exclaims and I roll my eyes, walking away.

"I need a room with heat!" Mama exclaims and Kurt rolls his eyes. "It's Summer! It's like 95 degrees outside!" "There he goes again! I've got bunions!" She exclaims and Rob walks forward, telling her something about maize, which causes the guys to start saying maize in a weird voice. "It's fantastic," He says to Mama. "It's a-maize-ing," My dad says in and voice and I laugh and join in. "I'm so a-maize-d," I add and he laughs, high fiving me. "Well my area is pretty big," Mama says, pulling off her shoe to reveal a huge bunion. Bean starts screaming and runs away and I flow right after him. That's completely disgusting!

"What happened to Bean?" Donna asks and I shudder. "Mama showed us her bunions." "Ew I know right! It's so gross!" Lottie agrees and Andre nods. "Well, I'm gonna change, dibs on the bathroom!" I quickly change and pull my hair back into a french braid, before walking back out to find everyone playing video games. "Aren't you guys gonna go outside?" I ask and no one even looks up at me. "Nope!" They reply and I roll my eyes, walking outside to find all of the dads sitting in lawn chairs. I sit down on my dad's lap, and he smiles at me. While I might not have wanted to spend the summer with him, I'm still a daddy's girl because I'm just like him and he gets me better than my mom. I still love both of them equally though.

"Hey Ira, where is everyone?" Lenny asks and I open my mouth to reply, when we hear the sound of a chainsaw and the kids screaming. "Inside," I shrug and Lenny sighs, before getting up and storming inside. "Look he's being a dad!" My dad says and I laugh. He comes back a few seconds later with Greg and Keithie thrown over his shoulders. "No my high score!" Greg complains and Lenny puts them down, scolding them, before grabbing Becky's hand. Eric and Kurt run inside and come back minutes later with their kids. "Come on, we're going on a hike!" We walk through the woods and the adults tell us about the stupid things they did as kids. "Let's build a tree fort! I'll start!" Lenny grabs a stick and places it against a tree. "Yeah Rob lived in one of those for a year, right?" "Why?" I ask and Rob scowls. "My dad took away my roller-skates," He mutters darkly and my dad gasps. "Uh oh, looks like its a vietnam flashback," He smirks and Rob glares at him. "No way! Check this out!" Lenny suddenly exclaims and we run forward. "Rope on a tree baby! This is awesome!" Eric exclaims. "You know what this means?" I exclaim, also excited.

"Do we get to hang ourselves?" Lottie asks bitterly and I scowl at her. "What? You see a rope on a tree and you don't go nuts?" Lenny asks and I jump up and down. "I call going first!" I exclaim, ripping off my clothes and hopping up onto the top rock. "I'm next!" Eric says and I nod. I feel someone stare at me so I turn around to see Greg gaping at me. I smirk at him, before running and jumping letting go of the rope and doing a flip, then diving into the water.

"That was awesome!" I exclaim when I resurface and hop out of the water just in time to see Eric grab onto the rope. I make it back to the top of the hill just as Eric is swinging away. "Let go!" We all shout and he screams that he can't, before hitting a tree and falling all the way down the hill. "My leg! My leg it's snapped! The bone!" We all scream as Eric starts laughing and holds up a stick. "Gotcha!" He shouts, and Becky gasps. "Daddy that bird is hurt!" She shouts and I look to see a squished bird beside Eric. "Oh good going you killed a bird!" I shout at him and he raises his eyebrows. Lenny comes back with a shoe box and scoops the bird up, before we all make our way back to the house.

"You have an admirer," Lottie sings in my ear and I roll my eyes. "Yeah right, who?" I ask and she makes a 'duh' face. "Greg of course! He couldn't stop checking you out in your bathing suit!" She giggles and I roll my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that Greg does not like me?" I ask and she rolls her eyes as well. "Keep telling yourself that and one day it might come true." She walks away to talk to Donna and I frown. Greg doesn't like me, does he? I mean, I'm me. I'm awkward and weird and not pretty at all! Lottie is delusional.


End file.
